


Guardian Angel

by Twirlingpagess



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Smut, Threats of Violence, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twirlingpagess/pseuds/Twirlingpagess
Summary: When Sehun got married, he didn't expect to find a beautiful, broken angel, who'd totally change his life.When Kai got married, he didn't expect Sehun to be his guardian angel and took him away from his hunting past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated weekly. I hope you like it. Have a happy reading :)

It’s not that I didn’t want to get married but not now. No one would understand that. I told my dad that I would marry the one he would choose. So, why the hell he wanted me to marry now...

I was sitting in the car, going to the church to attend my marriage. Marriage was an auspicious occasion. It was supposed to bind two souls. But here I was, who had never talked with his soon to be husband. Neither he tried to. 

I never saw him. I had his photo in my mobile which dad sent weeks ago, but I never wanted to see. I also said no to any of those meetings/ dates that were planned by dad. I wish he would hate me but I didn’t hate him, not really. I just didn’t want anyone to come on my way to win the ‘math Olympiad.’ I was only marrying him because I trust my dad’s choice and if things went bad then we could end up the wedding.  
Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. It’s Oh Sehun. Trust me, I loved my surname. And it was not gonna be changed for this unwanted marriage. Kim Sehun!! Eww, it sounded worse than anything. I might sound like an arrogant but seriously, I just can’t let my mind to accept the whole mess.

I wished that Kai, my husband, would never interfere in my life. It was not his fault. May be his family was also forcing him to marry me. But I didn’t care!! I had been  
dreaming this since forever and I couldn’t let this wedding to ruin that.

Our car stopped and I looked out to see that we had reached the church already. I came out of the car just to witness my surroundings, and only one word came into my mind ‘beautiful’. I couldn’t remove my eyes until my dad pulled me with him. I slowly went inside. With all taken steps, I was hoping for any miracle to happen, so that this wedding could be stopped. But then, I found myself looking at a boy, clad in white tuxedo, whom I suppose was my husband. I went straight to the stage and stood beside him. He had a face that was reflecting sadness. His eyes were swollen and red. Was he crying? My heart ached at this thought for a moment before I rubbed the balm of ‘I should not care’ on it. Father started the procedure of marriage, immediately, as if he just wanted to finish  
this and run. Someone should tell him that we are not running. So, he should slow down.

Soon the marriage ended and we were asked to kiss each other. I knew I couldn’t see my face but I’m sure my eyes would be bigger in size. Because, of course, the kiss….How could I forget. It would be my first kiss. And, how… how could I kiss someone I met recently?

He stood there like a statue. Instead of looking at me, he looked down while others were screaming ‘kiss’ ‘kiss’ loudly as if it was their wedding. We stood there for few minutes. When I saw that none of us were gonna do anything, I moved forward to kiss him. But I couldn’t help myself to kiss his lips. Lip kisses were… precious which we shared with the ones we loved. It meant love, care, affection, intimacy and I didn’t feel  
a single thing towards him. So, I, gathering my courage, held his jaw gently and planted a kiss in his forehead. His skin was soft against my hand. I felt him tremble as soon as my lips laded his forehead and I looked down to see his hands were fisted tightly with his eyes closed tightly. For a moment, I thought of holding him and taking him away from the internal conflict he was having but then again, I rubbed the balm of ‘I shouldn’t care’ again.

After few hours, we found us in front of our apartment. I opened the door and asked him to come inside. He was looking a little hesitant. So, I asked him if he wanted to say something. He shook his head as a no.  
I showed him the bedrooms and asked him to choose which ever room he wanted to sleep. His eyes got a little wider at that.

“What… what about you?” I t was the first time I heard him speaking and his voice sounded so small, so hesitant… as if it was taking a lot from him to talk. He was something which I couldn’t understand. He was like a puzzle I wanted to solve. I wanted to talk with him, ask him questions like why he was so silent? Why his eyes were so dull?... I wanted him to feel comfortable with me but I couldn’t. Kai seemed to  
be like a good person. Talking with him wouldn’t be that bad but it was difficult. He… we were married and if I get too around him, he would start expecting from this, marriage, which I was not ready to provide. So, I decided to act normal.

“Where do you sleep?” He asked me again with his timid voice. I was obviously irritated from the whole marriage and him being like that irritated me more. Yet I tried to reply him as calmly as possible.

“Look… don’t mind my words but you take care of yourself. No need to get worried for me. I don’t know what is your expectations from this marriage but let me tell you, I never wanted it. I may sound like a jerk now but… don’t expect anything from me. You can live your life freely here. There will be no restrictions.” His eyes widened a little and he opened his mouth to say something. But before he could talk, I ran into my  
room to get fresh.

When I came down, I found Kai in a changed pyjama with a black shirt. He handed me a mug of coffee and said “I know you love your studying and are a good scholar. I am doing a job online. So, I will be home most of the times. I can manage kitchen works. So, that will save your time to read more. Don’t misunderstand. We will be together from now on and rather than hating each other, we can help each other and live with peace.” His words were right. Hating each other would only cause in increasing the negativity. And truth to be told, I couldn’t hate him, no matter what… why, I had no idea. So, I took the mug and told him a small thank you. He nodded and went into his room.

Next morning, I woke up at 5am and went out to find the room next to me was open. I knew it was Kai’s room and it was bad to went inside without asking him. But curiosity get into my head and I went inside only to find Kai sleeping. His posture didn’t seem peaceful. His face was covered in sweat and his eyes were unstable  
moving in a random motion. I found his hand was holding bedsheets tightly. Without any other thoughts, I held his hand tightly and gave him soothing circles behind his hand. After a while, I felt his grip of the bedsheet loosening. Still he was shaking. So, I began to rub his forehead and he was fully clam after few minutes. I was just about to leave when I saw tears were rolling down from his eyes. I gently wept those tears from his face. I had no idea what happened to me them but I found myself kissing his eyes. A small sigh escaped from his lips. Before he could wake up I went outside for my jogging.

When I came back, I found him in the kitchen. He signalled me to go inside and freshen up. After coming down I found Kai had already finished making breakfast he already had made the breakfast. 

“You don’t need to do all this.” I said while eating and honestly his food tasted far better than mine.

“Its fine I love to cook. So, it won’t bother me.” He answered with a small smile. His smile was cute, that looked pretty adorable in his face but it’s stained. Suddenly I remembered his face yesterday and I couldn’t help myself but asked, “Why were you  
crying yesterday?” 

I should probably keep my mouth shut. Just yesterday I told him not to expect anything from me and now I, myself wanted to know his life. His smile faded instantly. Still, he tried to answer me. I saw his mouth opening and closing but not a single word came out.

“Let’s leave it, Kai. You don’t need to force yourself to answer me. And honestly, don’t mind me. Even though I’m a scholar, I’m pretty much awkward when it comes to socializing. We just met yesterday and here I’m asking you, personal questions. That’s dumb.” I smiled awkwardly making Kai giggle. “Uhh!! Let me know if you want something from me. I am home. I don’t have classes.”

“It’s alright Sehun and Thanks.”

I was about to go and get myself a mug of coffee, as it’s almost 4 hours since I’ve started studying, when I heard a knock. I opened the door to find Kai. Thankfully he brought me a coffee. He was about to go when I asked him to stay. Uhh, yeah, of course… we’re friends and we should talk… Even though I asked him to stay, I didn’t know what to talk. So, we sat in silence. It was awkward. I asked him what’s his dream to which he just shook his head and said, “I fear to dream cause, they become nightmares with time.” He smiled at me and left the room.

It was hard for me to digest. I knew we just met but I felt like Kai was such a good person. What could he had have faced to be broken like that? He deserved all the happiness and yet he was… I couldn’t concentrate in my studies anymore and went into his room. I found him sleeping cutely on the study table. His mouth was slightly open and his cheeks were looking so squishy. He was looking like a baby bear. I also find him writing a diary. I knew I shouldn’t read them but I couldn’t stop myself. 

“Dear Diary,  
I’m sorry I’ve not been talking with you but you know, I’ve been a little busy. Remember I told you that I’m getting married? His name is Sehun and he is a very  
good person. I thought he’d be bad but he is really sweet. He never forces me to do anything. He told me to be free and asked me to do whatever I want… whatever I want?? Can you believe it? I also can’t. He even let me choose my room. I can’t believe my luck, honestly. It still feels like a dream and I’m afraid that one day I’m gonna wake up from this and find myself back in the hell. I don’t want to let him go. He has become very precious for me and I also want him to feel happy because of me. I guess I lik…” 

I couldn’t believe Kai wrote that. I had been nothing but a jerk to him and here he was thinking himself lucky to have me? But why was the last line incomplete? I badly  
wanted to read it. I obviously despised the whole marriage thing but it’d be a big lie if I say that I didn’t have a tiny little crush on him. I guessed, he might have slept while writing. I slowly walked to him and pressed a small kiss on his eyes carefully and felt him relaxing a little. My fingers started rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand which made his frown disappear. I whispered a good night to him and went my room to sleep.

From the next day, it became my duty to give him those good night kisses on his eyes and read his dairy. I should have felt guilty but I calmed myself speaking that I’m his husband. His dairy was full of cute things and he appreciated all those little things I did for him. Every time I read them, my heart felt weird. I didn’t know what was that sensation but they’re good and I liked them.

It was Saturday and I was coming back from my morning walk when I saw my very old friend Chanyeol, but who was that boy with him? Was that Baekhyun? I always knew they liked each ever since we were in primary school and I was very happy to see them  
together. 

“Hey Chan-Beak!” I screamed to get their attention.

“Dude, you don’t need to be so loud. We can hear you.” Chanyeol yelled back getting a slap from Baekhyun. We talked for almost an hour before Baek asked them to have breakfast nearby. 

“Guys!! Let’s go and have breakfast there.” Baekhyun said. “Is not he very caring, Hunnie?” Chanyeol said while kissing Baekhyun. I just rolled my eyes at that. They’re gross.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. But I can’t go. Kai is waiting for me at home.” I apologised.

“KAI??” They said simultaneously, making me close my ears. Ugh!! They’re very loud. I felt sorry for their neighours.

“Ohh, Sorry. I actually forgot to tell you. I got married.” I said and oh god their faces… they were hilarious. They were looking at me with gaping mouth and wide eyes. Their expressions were so funny that I let out a chuckle.

“Don’t you dare to laugh, you stupid. You got married and did not even bother to call us or tell us??” They said and started hitting me. That was painful. After they stopped, I explained them how my marriage happened. They were so shocked.

“How can he force you to marry? It’s not good. It’s your life and you’ve the right to choose your partner. and you stupid, how did you just got married without meeting him?” Baekhyun said angrily.

“I trust my dad and his choice. Actually, I was quite unhappy at first too. but now it’s okay. I am fine with him. he is very good, simple, sweet, caring, innocent. And his smile, god that’s so beautiful. His eyes are big like doe and they shine whenever he’s happy. He always writes diary and appreciates every little thing. And his coffee and the food he makes… they’re soooooo yummy. He’s a gem, you know. I like my life how it is now.” I said smiling like a fool. But of course, it’s about Kai and he’s so precious. 

“You are already in love, my dear friend” Chanyeol said and started to tease me like I did with them.

“Shut up. It’s nothing like that. He’s an angel and someone who is beyond my imagination. Every day I found something extraordinary in him. Kai is just like anopen book, written in an unknown language which I badly want to read but have no idea how.” I said.

“Can we meet him?” Baekhyun asked.

“Of course, let’s go.” I couldn’t say no, but I did not know what would be his reaction. He still had not opened up to me too. so, it was hard for me to guess how his reaction would be or if it would make him uncomfortable. In all these thoughts, I even forgot to  
text him that we were coming.

When we reached at my place, then I remembered that I’d not told him. but that couldn’t be changed now. So, reluctantly, I pressed the bell and then he opened the  
door. He was giving a confused look at me. Of course, he would. Just then Baek smiled and said “Hello Kai, I am Baekhyun and he is my boyfriend Chanyeol. We are Sehun’s childhood friends.” Realisation drawnwd upon him and a small smile appeared on Kai’s face. He gently welcomed them inside and excused himself to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. After some minutes of talking, When Kai wanted to go to the kitchen, Baekhyun insisted to help him. Kai was reluctant at first but he insisted so much and Kai let him help. We had a great breakfast. 

Then, we made a plan to spend time together. It was decided that we would go to Jeju and spend a week there. I thought Kai would be uncomfortable with Chanyeol and Baekhyun but he seemed very happy and that’s what mattered the most to me. On the day before our departure, Kai did the packing both for us and I found myself in the kitchen for the first time, after our marriage. It’s not like I couldn’t cook but Kai’s food  
was so yummy and he spoiled me a lot. Actually, I am good almost at everything expect love. I’m nothing but an antisocial bookworm. I never had a boyfriend nor had a crush but now I think that I am gonna fell in badly because fate had allowed me to meet Kai. I made our lunch and served for both of us.

Kai had never tasted my cooked food before. So, I was waiting for his reaction. He took a small bite and oh god, his expression was so adorable. He said that it was the best food he had ever tasted but to me it was a white lie. Because he always tasted his own food and its 100 times better than me. We ate our lunch with a small chatter. When I was about to do the dish, he took the plate from me and forbade me from entering the kitchen. Then came the time of our departure. By 6pm, we were waiting for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, at the Airport. Just then Baekhyun called me and said 

“Hey sehunnie, we will be late because Yeollie’s father was sick. Better you guys go and we will catch you up by the next flight. See ya in the Hotel. And the details, I am texting you now. Bye….” Before I could say something, the line went dead. Kai asked me what happened and I told him everything. He let out a small smile before we went to catch our flight. 

"How is Jeju? Have you ever been there before?" Kai asked with eyes full of curiosity.

"It is a beautiful place. I have never been there but I have read about it. Jeju Island was entirely created from volcanic eruptions. Its landscape is dominated by Halla Mountain, the famous 1,950meter-high volcano and the highest mountain in South Korea. Given the island’s isolation, the people of Jeju have developed a culture and language that are different from those of mainland Korea, with many local legends and mystic beliefs. They even named it the “Island of the Gods”, inspired by a legend that tells the story of demi-gods that once inhabited these lands. As you experience the  
island, keep an eye out for distinct cultural artifacts and stones with different shapes, considered to have a protecting power for the inhabitants........." I continued not even realising that it must be very boring for Kai. Then I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked down to see Kai, sleeping cutely, with a pouty face.

When we reached there, I called Chan and Beak several times but none of them were picked up. Finally, Kai and me, decided to go to the hotel. It was not a big one but was near to the sea. Baekhyun had already booked a room and we showed the bookings tothe receptionist. Then, the bellboy took us to our room and handed us the keys.When Kai opened the door, our mouths dropped and we looked at each other with shocked expression. 

"I think they gave us wrong keys." Kai said slowly. I was shocked like hell that I couldn’t take back my eyes from the dim candles where as my nose caught the sweet  
scent of flowers. The room was a Honeymoon suite. While I was going to the receptionist, my phone beeped flashing a message from Chanyeol "It’s a small gift  
from us for your wedding. Enjoy your honeymoon and be each other's reason for smile. And dude, don’t be a dumb and confess him." I shook my head to free my mind from those odd thoughts and went inside just to see Kai sitting on the bed, looking like a lost puppy. I couldn’t help but rushed into the bath room. After freshening up, I came out and found the all flowers gone with a clean bed, which made me sad.

"I thought they will make you uncomfortable. So, I cleaned them." Kai said and Ismiled at his innocence.

He went to the bathroom then. I ordered food for us and arranged the place for movie night. We watched a romantic movie, as I love them, after our dinner.

Neither of us knew when we slept in each other's arm. I woke up in the morning and found Kai's face was barely an inch apart from me. I could not control myself and leaned slightlybto kiss him. I knew it was wrong for me to do that but I didn’t know what happened to me. I couldn’t stop myself and kissed his lips slowly yet passionately which made him woke up. He pushed me hard and sat straight, looking bewildered. I felt guilty and went to say him everything I felt... I wanted him to know every inch of my heart. I  
wanted him to know that I love him and how badly I want to kiss him now.

" I… like you Kai..." With this I leaned again to hug him but he again pushed me and  
slapped me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of rape, self harm, my grammar

After getting the unexpected slap from Kai, I felt guilty. I was really at mistake. His thoughts should have been known by me but I rushed it. Suddenly I saw Kai’s eyes getting bigger. He stared at me with a horrified expression which made me wonder   
that what he did was a mare reflex action to save him from something.

"Sehun…… I am sorry. " Kai whispered under his breath. Beautiful wide eyes were looking down. I thought it’s my chance to confess him. I felt like Kai would go somewhere if I didn’t take any chance right now. So, mustering the remaining courage I had, I confessed him. "Kai, I like you.”

He stared at me, mouth gaping slightly, like he’s not expecting this. He let out a humorless chuckle. He shook his head saying, “But you shouldn’t, Sehun.” I shouldn’t? But why? I’ve seen the way he looked at me. I knew he liked me…. Then why?

“You can’t decide for me, Kai. Please, don’t lie to me. I know you like me. If not then I’m sure you don’t hate me. I’m…… I’m willing to wait. Please’ just give me a chance, please.” I said with teary eyes. Even the thought of Kai leaving me scared me to death. "I want divorce, Sehun."Kai said after a few moments of silence. 

What? No…. just no. If he didn’t like me and didn’t want this relationship, then he shouldn’t have married with me. And if he’s forced like me, then he could have asked for a divorce when I was a jerk to him. Instead he asked us to be friends. Now when I’ve fallen for him he wanted to end this? I wanted to scream or laugh at my poor fate.   
But no matter how much I’ve tried, I couldn’t move an inch. I felt paralyzed, helpless. 

That moment I wanted to kill everyone. It was him who approached me first, it’s him who spoiled me, it’s him who made me fall in love with him and now I can’t let him leave me.

“Is it…. Is it because of the Kiss?” Kai shook his head and repeated what he had said few moments before.

“What if I don’t want to?” I said taking a step closer to him.

“Then…. Then stay away from me.” He said pushing me back.

“I won’t touch you, Kai, if it’s what you want. I was at mistake anyway but I won’t stop loving you. Do whatever you want.” I wiped my tears. Kai looked at me with so much desperation in his eyes like he wanted to tell me something badly but something was stopping him.

“You shouldn’t love me, Sehun. Please, listen to me. Don’t do this. You’ll…. You’ll only hurt yourself. You…. You don’t even know about me. I’m not the pure soul you’re thinking me. I was… I was….” Kai broke into tears.

Suddenly I started to feel scared. “ You were what, Kai?” I didn’t know what his past holds but I’m willing to accept him for himself. His past, his present…. Everything.

“I… I was a call boy, Sehun. I’m not even a virgin to begin with.” Suddenly the expression of Kai’s face changed. He came near me with a slight smirk. His face showed determination of doing something. I’ve never seen this version of, Kai. It’s very intimidating which was starting to scare me. Kai started unbuttoning my shirt, “Oh, now I get it. You also want to have me, right? You should have told me that first. Now, let’s calm your desi……” I pushed him hard before he could finish his sentence. 

Locking the room, I ran and ran and ran without any destination in my mind. He never really wanted to be in this relationship? He belonged to another world which wasn’t a place of love or affection but lust and physical desire. But if he had wanted that, he should have told me first. He’s been so sweet to me from the beginning. Even asked me to be normal but….

I’ve never planned to fall in love. But he came to my life like a hurricane and changed it. I thought I found my angel who would guard me in a right path but I didn’t know those innocent eyes had wanted something else.

I didn’t have any problem of him being a call boy. I was ok with it. But then he started unbuttoning my shirts because he thought I wanted him like that? Did I give that vibes to him unconsciously? Did he think I only wanted him for that? I felt disgusted at me, at everything. I felt Kai lying me but something deep inside me was telling me that he’s lying to me and was asking me to trust him. I sat in the beach for hours. Different kinds of thoughts were running in my mind. If Kai wanted that, if it’s his happiness then I’ll give it to him. But I can never stop loving him. He’s like a fresh breath of air for me…. So refreshing, so enchanting, so calming. 

I noticed it’s almost morning and I was out the whole night. On returning our room, I saw Kai lying unconscious on the floor. He might have fainted due to stress. I went near him, slowly shaking him but he didn’t wake up no matter how much I’ve tried to. 

I started panicking. What happened to him?  
Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and immediately called the ambulance. 

Kai had been in the hospital room for hours. But he’s not waking up. I felt stupid for leaving him there alone. “Stupid…. Stupid Oh Sehun. You always screw up things.” I muttered myself.  
He has never gone outside of Seoul. Now, when he’s here with me, it’s my duty to take care of him. I should have faced the situation carefully, instead of being a coward and running away without facing the situation.

I was getting impatient as he’s still unconscious. Doctor wasn’t coming out too. Oh God, please, keep him safe. 

After a brief second, the doctor came outside with a dejected face. I tried to look at Kai within the small gap. Number of pipes were attached to his body and he’s looking so pale. Seeing him like this made my heart ache and I couldn’t hold back my sobs.

“Doctor… how… how is he?” I said between my sobs.

“please come to my cabin.”

When we reached at his cabin, he asked, “What happened to him? Where did you find Kai? Was he any dark or closed room?” He continued after a moment of silence.   
“Actually, this time his condition was worse than before. Normally he wakes up after few hours but this time I don’t know why he’s not.  
Seems like he gave up on living.” Doctor continued and tears found their way down. 

From the doctor’s words, it seemed like he knew Kai. But how?  
I remembered closing the door. That means I did these to him. But he said Kai’s giving up. What’s he giving up and why? I couldn’t understand anything. Everything was going good. Why the hell I need to kiss him……

“You didn’t tell me where did you find him and how you know him?” Doctor asked again. I wiped my tears before answering, “I’m his husband. I found him unconscious when I came back to our room.  
But how do you know him?”

“Back in Seoul, he was my patient. He’s such a sweet and innocent boy. But that poor kid suffered a lot in his life. I’ve not talked to him ever since I came here. Did something happen recently? Did his step mom again cause something?” I shook my head. Kai hadn’t met with his family ever since our marriage. He didn’t even talk   
much about them.

“Something must have happened though. Because he’s not someone who gives up easily. After everything he went through, he never gave up on his destiny. He always told me that something good would happen and he’d be free from that hell. Now when I know he’s married, I think he’s free. But I can’t understand why he’s still unconscious?” 

“What are you saying? What step mother and being free? I can’t understand anything. He… he never told me this. Does he get unconscious often? You are doctor na…. please, please do something. Save him. If it’s money then I’m willing to spend as much as you need, but wake him up. I can’t see him like this. Please, please…. I love him so much. He just can’t leave me like this. He can’t give up on me…. On us. Please…. I beg you, please save him.” I felt desperate, empty without him. I… I’ll leave him forever.   
But please God…. Don’t take him away from me. Save him……

“Kai has claustrophobia. He can’t stay in a closed or dark place.” The doctor paused for a moment. “Judging from your reaction, I think you don’t know anything. I hope he’ll tell you one day. I need to go and check up on him again. I’ve given some medicines again. Pray for them to work.”

“Doctor, please, let me see him. I’ll just sit there. Promise, I’ll not cause you any trouble.” I requested as the doctor was about to leave. 

“I’m afraid I can’t….” 

“Sehun.”

“Sehun, you’re not allowed to go.” The doctor denied me everytime I requested. But he’s my husband and I need to see him. Without caring my too much non-existent pride I kneeled and didn’t let him go.  
It’s really stupid of me doing this but I have to. After a long trying he allowed me to go   
for 5 minutes.  
That’s a lot for me.

I went inside just to see him lying in the same position he was few moments before. Barely holding back the lump forming in my throat, I went near him and took his hand. Slowly I said, “Kai, you’re the best thing happened with me in my life. Even the thought of leaving you for a few moments is killing me but if it’s making you happy then I’ll do it for you. Just come back to me. Please.” I said and kissed his hand. 5 minutes passed like a blink of eyes and I had to leave the room. 

I don’t know how long I sat outside but suddenly the nurse told me Kai’s awake. I couldn’t control my happiness and rushed to his room. There he’s, lying and talking with the doctor. At least he’s smiling. That’s a lot. The doctor turned suddenly, slightly smiling at me. Then he said something to Kai, which I think was about me, because Kai looked at me. He looked back at the doctor and gave him a small smile. 

“Go and talk with your husband, lover boy. God bless you both.” The doctor said and pushed me in slightly. I took unconfident steps towards him as I didn’t want to faint again. I sat near the table and looked at him.   
He was looking at me like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

“Hey.” I slowly said.

“Hey.” He said back, voice a little raspy. 

Taking a deep breath, I said, “I’m sorry for leaving you like that. I didn’t know you’ve   
claustrophobia.  
And about the divorce……" 

"Thanks for saving me." Kai whispered cutting me from half. Like he didn’t want to talk about that. I felt like we’ll not separate and my heart for a moment swelled with happiness. 

"Should I bring you something to eat?" I asked suddenly making him chuckle. 

"Sehun, I am in ICU." He said giving me his million dollars smile and my soul came back to my body.

"Do you want to go back to your past life? Do you want us to separate?" Was the first question I asked Kai when we were home. He looked at me and slowly shook his head.

"Then forget that we ever visited Jeju. Forget I ever confessed you. We will stay together as friends forever. Please, just stay with me.”

"Let's eat together. "Kai asked. 

"I'll pass. And don’t you dare to cook. I’ve made soup for you. Drink it and don’t forget your medicines." I replied and went to my room. I was extremely happy that he didn't want to go back to that hell. But then I felt sad because I asked him to forget the thing I could never. I was angry because he never said me about his disease. I felt sad that he had a bad past with his step mom. How much I wished to be there with him. But I can’t change the past. Now I want to make a beautiful future for him. But what’s the thing with his step mom? She might be cold towards him or worse… beat him?? No, she couldn't beat him. Kai was a sweetheart. Who could even think of hurting him? I didn’t know when sleep consumed me between the thoughts of my husband.

I woke up and went to see Kai. I didn’t see him in his bed. Panicking, I went to the kitchen to see him. He’s not there too. I again went to his room in the hope that he had left some letter but heard the shower running. He must be bathing. I smiled and   
went to take a bath too.

We had our breakfast in a comfortable silence. He wanted to wash the dished but I insisted him to take rest and went to the kitchen. Just then I heard the doorbell ringing. Who could come this soon? May be ChanBaek? Of course, they would like to know everything about our honeymoon with details. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door. But hey it’s Kai's dad and…… a middle aged woman with a face full of   
makeup. She must be his step mom and she totally looked like a slut. Honestly, I didn’t want them here after hearing the doctor. Still they’re my husband’s   
parents. So, I welcomed them and asked them to sit.

"Finally, I am so happy to see my only son in law. Here, I went out for 4 months and his dad let him marry. But I can say, he’s a great choice." She said eying me from head to toe and hugged me. There was something really irritating in her hug. I was feeling so uncomfortable. Kai, being my angel, came back and called his dad. They hugged. 

Kai was looking happy which made me happy too. Mrs. Kim let me go and went near Kai. I saw Kai flinched a little when she went near him. Uneasiness was clearly visible in his eyes. His eyes looked at me like they were pleading me to save him. I went near him and side hugged him. 

"Why don't you go and bring some tea for them." I said kissing his forehead. He looked at me with big eyes. I hugged him little tightly praying he’d understand and act with me. He hummed and left for the kitchen. 

"Let me help my baby." His mother said and was about to go before I stopped her. 

"No please, take a sit. We can't let our guests work. " I suggested and went to the kitchen. Kai was standing there looking nowhere particularly.

"Are you okay Kai?" I asked noticing his discomfort. 

"Actually, Chanyeol called me just now. He said he has some work with you. Go meet him. He said it's urgent." Kai said and went out, not giving me a chance to reply.

I called Chanyeol but his phone was switched off. I did not want to leave Kai with this woman but I can't even ignore Chanyeol. I didn’t want him to whine later. Hopefully, Kai would be alright. I went to Chanyeol's place and found nothing that urgent. But Chanyeol was trying to stop me from going back. But I could not understand why did he call me if it’s not urgent and now trying to stop me? Was it Kai? Oh my god, was he in danger and didn’t want me to see his step mom hurting him? I asked Chanyeol directly. He was taken aback at my words. Then I told him that there was something wrong with Kai and his step mom. He said Kai asked him to engage me as he was planning some surprise for me. I got it now. He was trying to hide the truth. I rushed out the house immediately. Please, please Kai, stay safe. Please……

I opened the door of our home there but couldn’t find anyone in sight. I ran to Kai's room. It was locked. I panicked remembering his state in Jeju. I knocked hard but he did not come. I tried a lot. Thankfully the door broke and I rushed in. His stepmom  
came and hugged me. She was crying, her dress was torn. Her makeup was spoiled.  
I looked up and saw Kai lying on the bed, without his jeans. 

"He tried to rape me.” She was crying loudly. But I felt as if it’s nothing but an act. 

“I always thought him as my own child but see Sehun, what is he doing with his dad's wife. If not you then he must have raped me. Please Sehun, save me." She said hugging me harder. Her hands were touching me almost everywhere. The uncomfortable feelings in the morning came back again. I tried to make myself free from her.

She left me when Mr. Kim entered to the room. "Why are you crying, Honey? What happened.?" His dad asked his step mom. "Honey your son...... he tried to rape me.... I want to die honey……" She said between hiccups. 

Mr. Kim’s expression darkened. "How dare you? How dare you to do something like that? Are you really a human? She’s your mom...... How could you do this Kai? I didn’t rise my son like that…. Shame on you Kai. " He barked while trying to stop the crying  
lady. I looked at Kai. He’s just sitting there, without any reaction. I knew Kai could never do something like that. Then why’s not he protesting? He had no reaction. His eyes were blank and distant like he’s total numb.  
I saw Mr. Kim going towards Kai. Just when he’s going to slap him I stopped him. 

"How dare you to slap him. Let him speak.... you didn’t even listen his side and you concluded that he’s the one at fault.” I turned to Kai and asked him, “Say Kai, what is the truth? I know you can't do anything like that. " I asked but he was silent. "He doesn't have anything to say. He knows he’s wrong. Look at the shameless fellow, still sitting. God, I would have killed you if you were not my son. Never dare to look at her with your dirty eyes.” I turned to see Mrs. Kim smirking. She found me looking at her and her expression changed to a sorrow one. “And from now on you don't have any parents. You are orphan." His dad said angrily. 

"He is not an orphan. He has me. And you said you didn’t raise him like this. Let me say you Mr. Kim, you’re also a failed parent who didn’t know his son has claustrophobia. How could you think him raping her when he himself couldn’t stay in a closed room!!” I couldn’t control my anger anymore and said. He might be his father and older than me but Kai’s my husband. I couldn’t see him blaming my husband for something he never did. 

“He…. He has claustrophobia? He never said me.” His expression shifted between anger and sorrow. But I could care less. “Yes, he has and have you ever cared about   
him? Seeing you coming to meet him after almost 2 months of our wedding just because your wife wanted to meet me says how much you care about him. Now, please, take your wife and leave. Let me take care of MY Kai. And never dare to come back. Also, can't you see his eyes? Do they look like…. Kai…. did it? You know what Mr. Kim, you don't deserve to be a father. And you dirty woman... I will answer you after finding out the truth." I spat and showed them the door.

As soon as they left I ran into Kai's room. He was still there with his emotionless face. I couldn't believe that Kai…. raping his step mom. There must be something else. But for now, I need to comfort him.

I went to get some water. When I went in he was not there. I heard sound of water from his bathroom and the door was locked. Oh God, I didn’t want him to faint again but I couldn’t pass through the locked door. Did he intentionally locked it so he could hurt himself? I pushed the door hard and in two tries it broke. He was standing under the shower with the same emotionless face. Wait, he’s standing under the hot water. 

“Kai, are you crazy? It’ll burn?” I yelled at him and pulled him outside. Covering his body with dry towel I asked him to change and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

When I came back I found him in same wet clothes at the same place. The towel was hanging from his shoulder. I shook him to get some reaction but got none. He was standing like numb. He was not getting better which scared me. I tried to talk to him but there was no reply. I tried to kiss him by force but it went to waste too. I couldn’t take it anymore and slapped him. He didn’t even blink his eyes.

"Cry Kai.... Cry...... Damn it man, just react please……” I kissed his cheek. “See, I kissed you. Why don't you slap me...... Kai please slap me. Please Kai, please....   
react...." I cried and slapped him again and again.

"Kai...please ... see if you will not react I will hurt myself." I said and started slapping myself...... Finally, I saw his eyes watered. “Cry Kai, let it out. Don’t let your inner demon ruin you.” I started beating myself hard and he broke in.... in my arms.... He started sobbing...... I hugged him and started telling sweet words to him. Suddenly I heard him saying between sobs, "Don’t go……"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please give it kudos and comments :)
> 
> Have a good day/ night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai tells Sehun about his past and they share their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Kai's past and sensitive contents. Read at your own risk. If you're uncomfortable then read before the 1st flashback scene and you'll get the idea. I tried to write in italic but it's not showing here. So the paragraphs between *** to *** contains Kai's past. 
> 
> Also, if anyone knows then please tell me how to put italic here. It'd be a great help :)
> 
> Child abuse ahead. Please DO NOT read if you're not comfortable.
> 
> warning- sexually assaulted, self-harm, self-hate, child abuse

“Don’t go.” Kai said and hugged Sehun tightly as if he would die if Sehun left him. Sehun swore he had never heard Kai sounding so helpless and broken. It hurt him very much that despite being his husband he couldn’t do anything to stop the said boy from crying. So, he held him back and ran his hands in his back in a soothing manner, cheeks nuzzling in his soft hair. Kai buried his face more in the crook of Sehun’s neck and Sehun let him.

God knows how long they stayed like that but Kai calmed down eventually and let Sehun go. He whispered a small thank you to Sehun and went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner leaving Sehun to watch his retarding back. There was so much Sehun wanted to ask Kai but he was afraid that he would push him away more from him and he believed that one-day Kai would tell him everything. They ate their dinner silently and went to sleep. Sehun asked Kai to sleep in his room because he didn’t want Kai to end up in the hospital again because of today's situation. Sehun thought it would be easier for him and Kai to sleep in a room but oh boy, was he wrong. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t stop his mind to show that broken face of Kai and found himself staring his back. As if noticing Sehun’s unwavering gaze Kai turned to face his husband.

It was not difficult for Kai to fall for someone like Sehun who cared so much for him and when he saw Sehun standing up for him, supporting him when his own dad didn’t believe him, made him fall for the said boy more. This morning when he saw Sehun entering the room and his step mom accusing him for something he never did, he thought he would lose Sehun forever. He felt numb. He wanted to cry, scream and say that he’s innocent but who would believe him. In this society if you find a boy and a girl in a room where the girl is in a dissolved state everyone will blame the boy even if he is the victim. Yet Sehun believed him, tried to talk with him. He didn’t even back out from hurting himself, Just because he wanted to see Some reaction from Kai made him burst into tears. Sehun held him so dearly, so softly till he stopped crying. He even asked him to sleep in his room just because he didn’t want him to be alone.

On the bed, Kai thought he didn’t deserve Sehun. The said boy was so good for him. But for once in his life he wanted to be selfish, wanted Sehun only for him. He thought Sehun would have been asleep by now. So, he turned to see his husband but Sehun was there, completely awake, looking at Kai without blinking.

Sehun slowly ran his fingers in Kai’s cheek while Kai closed his eyes at the beautiful sensation. Both could feel goose-bumps rising in their skins. Kai caught Sehun’s hand before he could retire it and nuzzled his face more into it.

‘Beautiful’ Sehun thought looking at Kai and unconsciously leaned closer.  
‘Too Close.' That’s what kai thought when he opened his eyes. Sehun’s face was only inches apart from him. A small movement from one of them would lead to a kiss. They could feel each-others breath fanning on them, mingling to one. Kai saw his husband’s gaze changing between his lips and eyes but he’s not doing anything other than staring.

Sehun did want to kiss the sun kissed boy, lying near him, looking ethereal in the dim moon light but he did not want his husband to think that he only wanted his body not him. That slap was still fresh in his mind.  
Kai wondered for a few minutes before leaning forward and brushing his lips to Sehun’s. Sehun’s eyes bulged at this unexpected kiss.

“Kai…. Are you…?” Kai nodded and leaned forward for another kiss, a real one. This time Sehun did not stop himself and locked his thin ones with his husband’s plump ones. The kiss was not messy, needy or desperate. It was slow, full of love, unspoken words and a lot of promises. The couple smiled at each other after the kiss.  
The 2nd one was not somewhere near the first one. It was full of desire, want, lots of tongue fighting and dominance. Sehun slowly let his hand enter in-to Kai’s shirt. When he got no resistance, he let his hands move upward. Slowly he moved Kai’s shirt. That’s when Kai’s hand stopped his and Sehun frightened. He removed his hands immediately and asked for his forgiveness. He didn’t want Kai to close off from him again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Kai. I… I should have controlled myself… I’m really really sorry.”

“No Sehun, it’s…. it’s not you. I also want this but I am too ugly and I don’t want to lose you just because of this.” Kai said looking down. Sehun took Kai face in his palms and made him look at him. He gave an assuring kiss in his forehead and gently smiled at him. “No Kai, I love you, as a person, as my husband, not only for your body. No matter how you look, I will still love you. I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Kai slowly nodded. Sehun took Kai’s hand in his and kissed it, Starting from his finger to his palm. Kai took his hand away from Sehun’s and kissed him again. Things got heated after this. Sehun lifted his shirt again. Kai was a little hesitant this time too but he let Sehun. Sehun froze when he saw the truth Kai had been hiding beneath those thick clothes. Kai noticed Sehun’s stare and chuckled. “I told you Sehun.”

Sehun looked to Kai’s eyes, then to his body. He took a deep breath to calm his mind. Slowly he touched all those patterns in Kai’s body. He was barely touching them. He brushed his fingers in a feathery touch as if Kai would break if he applied more pressure.  
Kai’s eyes watered at this. He thought Sehun would hate him but here he was looking at him with so much adoration and pain in his eyes like he could feel all those pain Kai had felt all these years.

“How…….?” Sehun could only say so. He never had imagined his Kai had suffered from an ugly past.  
Never had he thought his husband’s beautiful tanned sculpture had this much scars in him.

Kai gulped the lump forming in his throat and stared back at Sehun. “It’s… it’s my step moms’ deed. She used to harass me sexually.” Sehun’s blood boiled at this. This was why he was so much awkward near her. But why would she do that with Jongin when she was married to Mr Kim. Noticing Sehun’s confused face Kai spoke up again, “my mom died when I was barely 7 and dad was a very busy man. I felt so lonely without my mom and made myself distanced from everything. I became so silent and reserved. I barely came out of the room, let alone talking. That’s when my relatives asked dad to marry someone who’ll take care of me. She worked at my dad’s office and apparently, she was very sweet to him. When dad told her about me and asked her to marry him she agreed. I had no idea about that. It’s been 3 years to mom’s death. One day he brought her to a family dinner and told me about the wedding. She was too sweet for my liking. Also, I didn’t want my mom to be replaced by someone who seemed too fake. So, I asked dad to quit the marriage. But he said I was a kid and it’s out of my mind. No matter how many times I had protested he still got married to her. That’s when all those nightmares started.”

Kai came to an abrupt stop thinking about that time. Tears were making his vision foggy. Sehun had a tight grip on Kai’s hands all the time. Seeing Kai being vulnerable he pulled his husband into a comforting hug. He knew it’s hard for Kai. So, he asked him to stop but Kai said he wanted Sehun to know the truth before they start a new life. He removed himself from Sehun and started again. 

“She was so sweet when dad was near but entirely different when he was not. She was too much touchy too. She would touch my sensitive spots, grab them, pinch them and…. Even though it was so uncomfortable, I was a kid back then. So, I couldn’t understand what she was doing. It happened a lot. I asked her to stop but she never did. Instead she told me it’s for my own good. I told my dad too but she already made a good wife and a mother whose son wasn’t accepting her impression in front of dad that he believed she couldn’t do anything wrong and it’s me who was over thinking. He said she was just trying to communicate with me and wanted me to accept her as my mother. He even scolded me and told me that his son couldn’t be this stubborn and impolite. He didn’t raise his son like this. He trusted her more than me. He didn’t even try to think why touching was so much important for a progress and what kind of touching was that what was making a 13 years old kid uncomfortable.”

Kai was crying at this Phase. Sehun wanted to comfort Kai but he had no idea how to. Seeing Kai crying was hurting him and unknowingly his eyes watered too. He wanted Kai to stop. At the same time, he was curious to know. And Kai needed to let out all the pain he had been carrying since he was a kid. He closed their distance and ran a soothing hand in his back, feeling the rough surface under his palm. He kinda got some idea about her step moms’ sickening work but didn’t get it how his husband got all the scars. He didn’t dare to look at Kai’s back. He couldn’t stop himself from crying once he witness them.

After few moment of silence Kai continued again.  
“She became bolder with her action when she got no resistance from dad. At that time, I had a little bit of idea about what she was doing but didn’t know what to do to stop her when my own dad wasn’t believing me. I was 14 when I saw her mixing something in dad’s drink.

When I asked her what was that, she threw a smirk at me and went to dad for his drink. I couldn’t decipher what to do. So, I threw the glass from his hand. I told him she mixed something in his drink but she faked crying and told him I was lying. She accused me that I want her and dad to separate. That’s why I had been causing troubles for her and even now I was lying about it. Dad again trusted her more and he… he slapped me.” Kai stopped again. Sehun offered him a glass of water which Kai drank in one gulp. Despite of his curiosity he couldn’t see his husband suffering. So, he told Kai to stop but Kai shook his head saying Sehun was bound to know it one day and he also couldn’t keep it in him anymore. He just wanted a support for him and he believed Sehun was his support.

“She came to me that night and started touching me….

***

The door of Kai’s room opened and his evil step mom entered in-to his room. She smirked seeing Kai broken. She sat near him and touched him again. Kai threw her hand on him and went to leave the room but her voice stopped him.

“you are right Kai… I mixed something in your dad’s drink. Guess what’s it? It’s poison.”

Kai froze at his spot… He slowly said, “Poison?Why would you poison him? You love him, you are married to him. Don’t lie.”

“Oh, my dear Kai…. You are so innocent. There is no love in this marriage. It’s you because of whom this wedding happened. Your father might trust me a lot but he still loves your dead mother. And who told you I love him? Can’t you see how much he owns? It’s all money my dear son. Or else why would I’ve married to someone like your father who can’t even fulfil my desires?”

“I… I’ll tell dad now. You’re a cheater. He’ll leave you.”

“Oh, my boy… and you think he’ll believe? Did you forget that slap this soon? If he can slap you for saying that I mixed something in his drink then think what will he do if he’ll listen this? And there is poison too…”Kai’s eyes widened at this. Yes, his dad would never believe him and the… the poison… it could kill him too…

“Don’t be scared Kai… I’m not gonna kill him soon. I still want his money baby. But that doesn’t mean I can’t torture him. I will slowly but steadily poison his entire body. So, that he’ll die after giving me his wealth.”

“No… no, you… you can’t.”

“Of course, I can Kai and I will. But you can stop it you know?”

“How?” Kai was desperate to save his father from this evil lady. He would do everything to save his dad’s life.

“Simple baby boy. Fulfil my wants, fulfil my needs, my desires which your dad can’t. Please your mommy baby boy and I’ll not hurt your dad.”

***

“Trust me Sehun, I’ve never wanted that. I just wanted dad safe. It’s not like I’ve never thought to say it to the police but I didn’t have proof back then. I don’t have any now too. Please trust me Sehun. Please, please don’t leave me. Call me selfish but I don’t want to be alone after meeting you. You are like the beautiful moon in the dark sky.

Sehun hugged him and let him cry. He wanted to cry too but he had to be strong for Kai. All this time Kai was requesting Sehun to not to leave him. Like Sehun’s presence became more important for him than oxygen.

Sehun gently cupped Kai and asked him to look in-to his eyes. “Kai…… leaving you is the last thing in my mind now. In the short period of time, you became so precious for me, Kai. All I want now is to cocoon you in my arms and protect you from your  
step mom, the world, from everything.” Kai couldn’t believe Sehun’s words. It felt like a dream to him. Being this close to him, saying him everything, Sehun accepting him…… everything. He closed his eyes and opened it after few moments just to see it’s not a dream. Sehun’s not a dream. A small smile blossomed in his beautiful lips and Sehun had a very hard time to keep himself away from kissing his beautiful husband. Sehun made Kai look at him and captured his lips for a soft kiss. He gently sucked Kai’s lower lips making him whimper. Kai had started feeling all dizzy from the kiss. He held Sehun as if his life depended on him and pulled back slightly on which Sehun smiled gently nudging Kai’s cheek with his nose.

“Tell me everything, Kai.” Sehun said out of blue making Kai widen his eyes. “Wh… What?”

“Everything what she did to you.”

“Wh…... Why Sehun?” Kai started shaking uncontrollably. Why did Sehun want to know what she did with him? Did he start feeling disgusted? Did he…….

“Don’t worry Kai. I’m not thinking of leaving you. I just want to replace all of your bad memories of her with the good ones of ours, I just want to replace her touches with mine, I want you to forget her everything and remember only and only me……” he took Kai’s hands before saying, “Only if you want to.” And kissed them.

***

“Kai baby, mommy is waiting for you. Come soon baby.” His step mom said when his dad left for a business meeting for few days. When Kai didn’t come she went to search for him and saw him listening song. She pulled his hair vary hard. “Good boys should listen to mommy or you want your dad to suffer, baby boy?” she said with a smirk. Kai’s eyes widened at this. He knew this would happen but this soon…… He slowly went inside his room followed by that evil witch.

“Strip.” Kai looked at her with shocked eyes. 

“what baby boy? Can’t you hear me? I. said. Strip.” Kai had to strip at the end, had to show himself to that wicked lady.  
***

Sehun gently peeled Kai from his Jeans at this, slowly running the pad of his fingers on his skin.

***  
“You know Kai, I should be gentle with you as its your first time but you’ve given me a rough time in the past months. So, forget it.” She let out a loud laugh and started hitting Kai with a leather belt, alternating it with riding crops. His tanned skin became all swollen and red because of the impacts of hitting. Kai whimpered at first but the pain became unbearable with every hit and he let out a loud scream.

“Now now baby boy, who allowed to make sounds? Didn’t I tell you before that no sounds? Since you disobeyed me, it’s time for the punishment.” She pulled a gag from a box she had and put it in Kai’s mouth. Tears started flooding from his eyes but he couldn’t say anything. ‘It’s for dad.’ He chanted it in his brain like a mantra.  
***

Sehun took Kai’s chin in his hands and pulled him for a languid kiss. He pressed his lips a little harder and Kai let out a gasp. Sehun took it as his chance and darted his tongue out, using it against Kai. Kai nipped Sehun’s lips and they both let themselves involve in a tongue battle. The kiss lasted for few minutes. It ended when they both felt like they’re out of breath. The Oh couples smiled at each other. All these time their  
foreheads were toucing each other.  
Sehun slowly Pushed Kai on his back and hovered above him. He let his eyes wonder on Kai’s body, his beautiful tanned body with those ugly scars from his past.

“Don’t look at me like that Sehun. I’m so ugly.” He attempted to cover his body but Sehun pulled them and put them in his sides. “No, Kai. You’re beautiful. God, you’re so perfect for me and I am feeling complete here, with you.”

“Me too.” Sehun smiled and gently kissed those bruises Kai’s body held. All those places his lips had traced felt hot and a sudden shiver went through Kai’s spine. Kai felt happy, content. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy, trying to forget those memories.

***

Money had always been her priority. And from the day she had seen Kai she couldn’t help but think how would he feel inside her. She knew he was a kid but from his looks she could say he would be a dashing young man and she was right. Puberty  
did magic on Kai. She wanted Kai at any cost. She wanted money too. So, she did all those in front of Kai and now seeing Kai bare in front of her made her satisfied.

Kai was whimpering in pain underneath. He couldn’t protest because of the gag. She  
even blindfolded him. Kai was feeling restless as if someone was socking his energy.  
He felt tainted, could feel her eyes on him which made him hate himself. He heard shuffling and assumed she’s removing her clothes. A sudden urge to puke stroke him. So, he got up.

“Oh, baby boy, I told you to behave. Now, I have to make you learn some manners.” She slapped Kai hard. He could hear, the sound of door opening and closing. Suddenly, he felt his hands and legs were fasten. He tried to scream, tried to make himself free but he couldn’t. He felt her slapping roughly his exposed bottom. Kai felt humiliated being bare like this. He always thought his first time would be with his love but here he was all exposed, on his bed, on his father’s wife’s mercy.

***

Kai felt hot underneath Sehun’s body. He grasped Sehun’s shirt and pulled it above his  
head. His eyes wondered on the man above him, hands itching to touch him. As if Sehun understood, he put Kai’s hand on him. Kai trailed his hand across the toned body of his husband. When Kai looked back at him, he gave him a small smile.  
Kai felt so vulnerable, so weak but he liked it this time. He knew Sehun’s not like her.  
He would never take advantage of him like her. Sehun nipped at Kai’s collarbone and Kai let out a cry of pleasure. Sehun slowly ran his tongue on his husband’s nipple, flicking it while his hand rubbed the other nipple. Soft sounds of pleasure escaped from Kai’s lips.  
Kai ran his fingers through Sehun’s raven hair while Sehun was licking and sucking every inch of his body, not leaving any place.

“You know Kai, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sehun.” It’s the first time Kai said Sehun he loved him. He felt overwhelmed by the sudden happiness, unable to control tears. Kai panicked. “Sehun,  
hey…… what’s wrong? Are you hurting? You… you don’t want me?” The said thought scared him the most. Now when he had opened himself completely in front of Sehun, the thought of him leaving made him scared. His eyes again filled with tear. Unknown to him, few drops of tear escaped from his eyes.  
Sehun brushed those tears from his husband’s eyes, smiling. “No baby, I will never leave you. Even if I did, I’ll always find my way back to you because my home is you. And you said you love me for the first time. So, I just got carried away a little.” Kai pulled Sehun and captured his small lips with his plump ones. They moaned together when their clothed groins rubbed against each other.

***

She forced herself on Kai and started riding him. Kai was feeling disgusted all the time. He felt like someone was ripping his soul appart. He could hear all those moans and noises coming from her which would chase him even in his dreams, which he would never forget…… couldn’t forget.  
Tears were flowing like a stream from his eyes. All his resistances were long gone. He couldn’t feel anything but numb. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was wetness in his thighs and stomach.

***

“Take them off…… please.” Kai whined. Sehun, without wasting anymore time, ripped their clothes. He saw some cut marks in his inner thighs which were not looking like the marks on his body. He looked at Kai questioningly.

“They were …… I did them. I couldn’t …… I hated myself. I hate myself. Just wanted to do something that would make me forget, at least for a while.”

“No Kai. You’re very strong, you know. You made it till now. You’re beautiful, smart, strong, honest and many more. There’s no reason for you to hate yourself. Also, you’ve got me, one of the most amazing person. You should feel proud.” Sehun’s words made Kai smile. He rose his head and landed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Shall we go.” Sehun asked pointing them. Kai nodded yes as a reply.

Sehun bent his hips down, allowing their lengths to brush. Kai let out a small grunt showing Sehun he liked it. His hand slowly made his way further between Kai’s legs. He gently rubbed his fingers at his husband’s entrance. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Kai. The said boy slowly opened his eye. He saw Sehun’s eyes were full of concern, worry and Kai’s heart skipped.

“It’s ok, Sehun. Make love to me.”Sehun pulled out a bottle of lube from the drawer.

“Do you…… you know….” Kai hesitated for a moment. “Oh my god, no…… but I’m a married man, dear husband. So, umm…… it’s for times like this. We don’t know when something unexpected will happen.” Sehun’s face flustered while saying this. ‘This is embarrassing.’

At first, he massaged Kai’s hole for a bit and slowly inserted one of his finger. Kai shut his eyes tightly at this foreign feeling. After a moment, he signalled Sehun to continue. Sehun began to slide his finger in and out, eventually adding another two. Kai’s back arched every time his husband thrusted his fingers in and out.

Kai was feeling total bliss. He’s feeling so good. He’s doing it with his husband, the one he loved. Nothing could go wrong now.

Sehun removed his fingers from Kai’s opening and pressed his length slightly at it. He pushed slightly before looking at his husband. Kai took a sharp breath to calm himself and said, “Don’t hurt me.” 

“Not even in my dreams.”

He pulled out slowly, then pushed it. He did it very slowly like Kai would break if he did it faster. No matter what happened with him, Kai was pure and perfect for him. He made sure that their first time would be full of love and affection.  
***

Kai didn’t know how long he had been passed out. When he got his consciousness back he found himself in the bed, the way he passed out. Only his hands and legs were free. He removed the blindfold and gag. He stood up shakily before falling back. His whole body was hurting from the hits and the rough treatments he had gotten. He wanted to cry. But as if they also left him alone, not even a single drop of tear came out. 

Kai sat on the bed for a long time before entering in-to the shower. If he couldn’t cry he could make himself change those pain by something else. He opened the shower and warm water ran over his body. He sat there for almost 2 hours on the hope to exchange them with it. Everything changed for him completely. He no longer talked with anyone unless It’s so much necessary. He felt scared in a closed room. Whenever he found himself in a closed room, his lungs started to burn, he couldn’t breathe, those memories came to his mind. Still that witch would force herself on him again and again and Kai went lost in his own darkness.

***

“Faster, Hun.” Kai whined. Sehun sped up until he heard his husband’s loud cries of ecstasy. Sehun went harder with each thrust. Kai felt amazing around him like the person himself. He’s perfect and Sehun’s so damn smitten. Kai wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist, pushing his length more inside him. Sehun looked at his husband’s face as the said person was biting his lips to not to scream so hard.

Kai’s mouth opened in a silent scream when Sehun started touching his member. Sehun let out a loud grunt as he felt Kai clenching and taking him deeper. He thrusted few more times and Shockwaves went through Kai’s body as he shot white sticky matter on their bed, on him and his husband. Toes curling, hands fisting at the  
impact.  
Sehun scrunched his eyes shut. The feeling of Kai clenching around him tightly after his orgasm was sending him to bliss. With few shaky thrusts he came, Kai’s name coming from his lipsm He pulled himself out and collapsed beside Kai. Kai was looking him back, eyes full of warmth. Sehun pulled Kai in his arms while the said boy sweetly kissed his husband’s cheek. They shared another soft kiss.

“I love you Oh Sehun.” Kai murmured, nuzzling against Sehun’s neck.

“I love you more Oh Jongin.” Sehun whispered, planting a kiss on Kai’s forehead.

“Umm… Umm… that sounds better.”Sehun suddenly felt something wet. Worriedly he caressed Kai’s cheek and asked, 

“What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing is.”

“Then, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?” Sehun’s eyes were wide with fear.

“No, I’m just…… a little overwhelmed. Everything feels so perfect, so beautiful to be true and I’m afraid when I’ll wake up tomorrow morning I'll realize it’s nothing but a dream.” Kai sniffled.

“When you wake up tomorrow morning you’ll find me by your side. Not only tomorrow but every-day from now on.” Sehun rubbed his nose against Kai’s. “I love you so much, Hun and I’ll never ever let you go.”

“I’m not planning to go actually.”

They made love again and again throughout the night. Sehun as he promised made his husband forget every pain from his past and all Kai could remember was how sweet and caring was Sehun. Later that night, when they held each other, they felt complete, silently promising each other to be there for themselves, in every ups and downs, in every happiness and sadness…. In everything and that’s more than enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a story. So I made it like this. His step mother will get her punishment later but remember if someone is doing something that's making you uncomfortable then immediately go to the police. This whole thing can damage you completely. Please, don't suppress it and tell it to your parents or your closed ones. Take action against the wrong. Love you all. 
> 
> Have a nice time :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning- anxiety, mention of poison and some sensitive contents, my English

Kai found himself lying comfortably, on Sehun’s chest, when he woke up. Sehun’s arms were curled tightly and possessively around his waist. He couldn’t believe what happened last night. It was one of those blissful moments, he would cherish forever.

Kai slowly lifted himself up from his chest to see Sehun sleeping soundlessly, a serene expression adorned his face. He was looking absolutely breath taking. Kai ran the pad of his fingers on Sehun’s face, on his cheekbone and smiled, feeling the soft skin against his fingers. He remembered Sehun’s eyes, his expressions, the sweet whispers of words when they made love. He removed Sehun’s hair, covering his forehead, and gave a soft kiss there. He found his fingers on the soft lips of his husband.

Those lips were looking so tempting that Kai couldn't control but leaned down to give him a peck. Just as he’s about to remove himself, he felt the presence of a strong hand on the back of his head, giving certain pressure, that was pushing him back on those thin lips. Realising Sehun woke up, he smiled and kissed him back again. Kai felt Sehun smiling back too which made his heart swell in happiness. 

“Hey.” Kai said, breaking the kiss.

“Hey.” Sehun said with a smile and tucked some strand of hair behind his ears. He made Kai lie back on his chest. Both lied down in a comfortable silent, Sehun's fingers in Kai's hair, softly caressing it. Kai could hear Sehun’s heart was beating so hard. He felt his cheeks heating up as he heard the soft thuds of his heart. He kissed there and asked,“Since when you’re awake?”

“Just few minutes before you.”Kai remembered what he did when he woke up. He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment and he buried himself more into Sehun’s chest.

“You should have told me….”

“And let myself miss the beautiful moment? I’m sorry but I prefer otherwise.” Kai let out a not so manly squeal, hitting Sehun continuously, muttering I hate yous. Kai was looking extremely adorable in his flustered state which made Sehun smile even in pain. Sehun could tell that he’s fully and entirely head over heels for Kai. And he could do anything to protect him. All the while, he had thought love as some infatuation that lasted for certain moments, but now when he was in love, he could proudly say falling in love and receiving it back from the same person is the best feelings in the world.

He turned them that Kai was now underneath him with his hands pinned above his head. Sehun had one hand balancing him above Kai while other had Kai’s hands pinned. Kai was looking anywhere except Sehun which made him chuckle. Sehun could say his face was redder than a beetroot. 

“Aww… I love you, darling.” Kai’s eyes widened at the nick name. 

“What… What did you call me?”

“Darling, babe. You don’t like it? I’ve others like princess, sweetheart, baby, love, honey…”

“Shut up, Sehun.” Kai squirmed and tried to make his hands free but Sehun’s grip was so strong that he couldn’t free himself. Sehun couldn’t control himself seeing Kai’s adorable expression and his futile attempt to free himself and leaned down to kiss him. Kai froze for a moment when Sehun’s lips touched him before returning it back.  
Kai felt blissful just by kissing Sehun. If you ask Kai about it, he'd say Sehun’s kisses were slow, caring, warm and… they felt like home. Kai had forgotten what a home was after his mom’s death but now, in Sehun’s arms, he couldn’t ask for more. His hands were itching to touch Sehun but Sehun still had a strong grip on him. He could hear his breath when Sehun sucked his lower lip. Kai was breathing heavily when Sehun broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between them.

Sehun loved it very much. He loved it when he’s kissing Kai, loved it when his love was kissing him back with same passion and love, loved it when he had Kai in his arms and looking him back like he was his world. Freeing Kai’s hands, he softly caressed Kai’s face. Kai was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when there’s a hand in his face, thumb gently stroking his cheeks. A sudden warmth spread in his body and he found himself leaning in. Sehun lovingly kissed his forehead before going to make breakfast.

“It’s alright Sehun. I’ll make us breakfast.” Kai said, moving from the bed.

“Are you sure you can walk?” 

“Yeah… what do you….” Before Kai could finish his sentence, he fell back on the bed, feeling a sharp pain in his back. Sehun couldn’t control his laugh.

“That’s what I mean.” He heard a faint shut up before a pillow hit him.

***

Sehun wanted Kai to enjoy the life, to love himself, to feel free and he did what he could do to make him happy. They went to several dates or when they couldn’t they’d arrange it at home. They did all the things they didn’t do soon after their wedding and felt their bond getting stronger with time. Kai was also slowly coming back to his original self. He still had those dreams but there’s Sehun always for him. He helped Kai to fight himself with it. Kai broke down thousand times but Sehun stayed like a strong pillar and guided him through rough times. His step mother didn’t bother him for the time being too. Slowly, everything was turning back to normal and both Sehun and Kai couldn’t ask for more. But amidst all these things, Sehun entirely forgot about his dreams. There were times where Kai would remind him about his studies but Sehun would neglect it saying he’s studying while he didn’t.  
One day, Sehun got a call from the college asking him to be there soon. There’s few test exams before the main exam. Sehun knew that, he had already given tons and he’s always the one who came first. So, he was pretty much confident that this time would be the same. He went there after asking Kai to fetch him from there.  
Kai drove Sehun’s car to his college and messaged him about his arrival. He waited outside for few minutes but Sehun didn’t come. So, he decided to go in and see if everything was fine. He remembered Sehun telling him his classroom. It was a bit  
difficult to find it but he managed. He's excited to see Sehun's teacher appreciating him. But what he heard afterwards shocked him to death. There’s Sehun standing in   
front of his teacher, head bowing down.

“I didn’t expect this from you Sehun. You’re one of the brightest students here and not to tell you how much expectations we’ve on you. But look at yourself. What have gotten into you? Where have you been these days? Why are not you attending the classes? Can you see how bad you did in the recent exams? Did you see how much you've got today? You’ve been the top student and are our pride. I can understand if your marks got down a bit but seriously, this much… third lowest marks? Are you serious Sehun? This is how you’re gonna top world math Olympiad?? This was your dream Sehun and I think after your wedding you’ve forgotten it. Your marriage is ruining your future, Sehun… your”

“This has nothing to do with him. He didn’t do…” before he could finish, a loud sound of slapping echoed in the room. Sehun's pale face turned red due to the hard slap. Kai’s hand flew to cover his mouth and he chocked a small sob. 

“I told so because I am worried for your future and you’re doing bad ever since your marriage. It's the bitter truth Sehun. But since you seem like you don’t care then do whatever you want. I…”Kai didn’t stay there to hear further and left the place. Different types of thoughts started to swirl in his mind. Sehun dreamed to crack  
world math Olympiad?? He’s the best student before I came to his life? And now he's distracted because of me? I ruined his future? I am so selfish. All the time, I only thought about myself and never cared about Sehun. I'm such a horrible husband.

Kai ran into the car and cried so hard. He felt so bad. Ever since Kai told about his past, Sehun helped him without thinking about himself, ruining his future, made Kai hurt more.

Almost 2 hours passed and Kai saw Sehun coming towards him. He immediately cleaned his face and tried to welcome Sehun with a smile. Sehun was hurt, sad but he didn’t want to make Kai worried. So, he, no matter how hurt he’s feeling, gave a cheerful smile to Kai. Kai returned it with a weak smile.

“Hey.” Sehun said kissing Kai’s forehead.

“Hi.” Kai said in not so cheerful voice. Sehun immediately got that and asked Kai if he’s fine. Kai nodded as reply before asking Sehun about his swollen cheek. Sehun stared him for a moment, no idea what to reply him. 

“It’s nothing, baby. It’ll be fine in few days. Let’s go to the park. I’ve something to show you.” Sehun desperately tried to change the topic but Kai looked like he’s not gonna buy anything.

“Let’s go home, Sehun. I’ve something to talk with you.” Kai’s voice broke while talking. It was getting hard for him to stop his tears. So, he drove them to their shared apartment as soon as he could. Sehun panicked and asked if his step mother again did something. Kai stared him for a moment before saying a small no which relaxed Sehun a bit. Still he's getting anxious with each passing second because he had never seen Kai like this, so broken yet so serious.

The car ride was filled up with uncomfortable silence. Even though, Sehun tried to cheer Kai up, he’s tired himself. So, without doing much he waited them to reach at home. 

“What do want to talk about, Kai.” Kai stared him for few seconds before letting his hand run in his swollen cheek.

“It must be hurting you.” he softly caressed Sehun’s swollen cheek and brought an ice pack. “Put it there.” Sehun took the bag of ice pack from him and put it on his swollen cheek. They again fall into an uncomfortable silence before Kai decided to break it. 

“I… Why… Why didn’t you ever tell me that... that you wanted to crack world math Olympiad? And currently you are doing bad on it?” Sehun froze, eyes widening, knowing that Kai somehow had known about his dream.

“Kai…”

“No, listen. I... I never wanted to come between you and your dreams. I…”

“It’s nothing to do with you, baby. I was…”

“Put the ice pack there or it’ll itch.” When he saw Sehun was doing nothing to keep it there he took it from his hands and put it there himself, sitting in the nearby chair. Sehun felt happy, because between all the mess, Kai still was worried for him.

“Sehun… I… why did you never tell me? It really means a lot to me, what you did to me and I’ll always be grateful. But I never meant that you’d ignore your dreams because of me. I love it how you are putting me before you. Still, I hope you understand that you matter for me like I do to you. My happiness is nothing for me if you’re not happy, Sehun.”

“It’s not true. I’m happy seeing you happy, Kai.”

“Are you really happy seeing your dreams scattering in front of your eyes? Does that really mean that less that you’re happy without it? Then why are you sitting here. Just call your teacher and tell him that you are taking your name back from world math Olympiad.” Kai said handing Sehun his phone.  
Sehun just stared at the phone but did nothing to take it. Then, he looked down, not knowing what to say. Kai gently took Sehun’s face in his free hand, urging him to look at him and said, “I’ve seen you studying hard, Hunnie. I thought you just love studying, but… Sehun, please, don’t neglect it just like that. We… you still have time. I’m sure you’ll do it...” 

“And Sehun, why did you stop attending your classes? You used to attend at the beginning of our wedding. Then you stopped out of blue. I thought you had vacation or something. So, I didn’t concentrate much. But seriously…. Why did you stop? Is it because of me? Is it because I lost my consciousness in our trip to Jeju? Is it…”Sehun already had enough of talks for the said day. He was already exhausted because of all the things happened in his class. He was scolded in front of the whole class and got teased by his classmates. They teased him about his scores, about Kai, and a lot more things which made Sehun’s blood boil. But he didn’t want to make any scene there. So, he kept mum and came outside. Now, Kai’s questions were making him irritated. So, he just stood up, removing Kai’s hands, not so gently, in the process. Kai flinched so hard which got unnoticed by Sehun.

“Don’t you know it’s because of that step mom of yours?? I got so scared when I saw you like that when your dad and she came. It’s so difficult for me to see you like that. What if… what if she comes when I’m not around you? I can’t take it another time, Kai. I just can’t.”Sehun fall down on his knees, sobbing hard. Kai was scared as well. He somehow knew he’s the reason but… he never knew Sehun was this much insecure about him. He’s crying as well. Kai too went on his knees and cupped Sehun’s face gently. He slowly wiped Sehun’s tears. Pulling him in a hug he let him cry on his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to lose math Olympiad, Kai. But I don’t want to lose you either.” Sehun said between sobs.

“You’re not gonna lose anything, Hunnie. See, it’s been months and we’re happy na. Neither she contacted me nor she did something. Everything is fine. I even changed my number and she doesn’t know it. Everything is changed now, Hunnie. I’m changed now. So, don’t worry about me. And I promise if anything happens, you’ll be the first one to know about it.” Kai said while running his hand on Sehun’s back in a soothing manner.Sehun knew Kai was scared. He knew Kai’s just saying to not to make him worry.

“I know you’re lying, Kai. I know how scared you’re of her.” Sehun said removing himself from Kai’s embrace.

“I’m not gonna lie to you saying I’m not scared. I am scared but not as much as you think, Hun. I can at least confront her instead of standing as a statue and trust me I’ll say you if something happens. Also, you said that my happiness matters the most, right? If not for yourself, then do it for me, for my happiness. Seeing my husband at the top will make me happy. Can you do this for me?” Kai gripped Sehun’s hands tightly.

Sehun was at the verge of tears and he had no words to describe his emotions at the moment. If he was just feeling happy to have Kai by his side, now he was felling himself lucky. He hugged Kai tightly. They stayed there like that for god knows how   
long before Sehun nodded as a reply.

***

Time passed and both Sehun and Kai fall into a routine. Their life was slowly getting normal. It's true that in their lives, nornal meant having tons of ups and downs but they faced it together and will do it forever. They could say their life going peacefully. 

Sehun spent his time studying while Kai continued doing his job. Still Sehun being Sehun,would sneak into his room or into the kitchen sometimes (most of the time) and force him to stop whatever he’s doing.  
He became a stubborn baby when Kai wouldn’t listen to him. He would scoop Kai in his arms saying it’s their personal time and he’s not gonna waste any second of it. They had their fair share of dates too which often happened in their balcony. Kai would make coffees at night which helped Sehun to remain awake during studies or would give him his lap when Sehun was extremely tired to study. There were times when Sehun slept on his desk, while studying. Kai had a hard time to take him back into the room. Sometimes Sehun wouldn’t budge at all. So, Kai, not knowing what to do, would spread blanket on him. Next morning Sehun would find his body sore with a crazily laughing Kai. 

With time Sehun came to know that Kai was pretty good in maths too. They’d solve maths together as well. Sehun had his grades good too. They’re not best like before but they’re not bad either and Sehun was pretty much satisfied with it. There were times too when Sehun would loose his hopes.  
But he felt Kai was his strength at those times. He didn't feel ashamed while crying on his shoulders. Kai's strong grip made him feel secure. Together they became stronger. Their bond strengthened with time as well and the key for it was good communication, understanding and their trust for each other. Everything was going fine until Kai got a call from some unknown number. Without thinking much, he received it but what he heard made him so anxious.  
'You didn't forget me, baby boy. Did you?' His phone slipped from his hands and he received a small panic attack. He didn't faint or become a statue like before but he found his hands shaking so much and he had a hard time breathing. Sehun was in his class at that time. He called Sehun few times but when he didn’t receive his calls Kai   
tried to calm himself. 

‘You can do it, Kai. You can do it. ' He chanted it repeatedly while gripping the nearest table hard. He tried to remember Sehun’s happy and proud face when he told him that he’s not afraid of her. He remembered the sweet whispers of Sehun 'baby, I’m proud of you. I love you.' while repeating those words to calm himself down. Eventually his breathing started to be normal and he became stable. Sehun, seeing Kai’s calls, came back to home as soon as possible and found Kai in a dissolved state. Kai hugged Sehun as soon as his eyes meet Sehun’s.

“What happened, baby?” He asked patting Kai’s back. Kai buried his face in Sehun’s neck and took some deep breaths. Even though he had calmed down, he was a bit scared but he found himself secure in Sehun’s embrace. His scent calmed him down.

“She called.” Kai murmured, face still buried in Sehun’s neck, and that was enough to make Sehun scared.

“What? She did? Am sorry I couldn’t receive your call. Are you fine? Is everything ok?”Sehun asked it in one breath making Kai chuckle.

“Why are you smiling, Kai?”

“I told you I’m not scared of her anymore. See… I’m fine. I got a little bit scared when she called but then I tried to calm myself down thinking about you and your words. I also went in front of the mirror, repeating I can do it. It took a while but I did it.” Kai said with a smile.

Sehun couldn’t resist but pulled Kai in a bone crushing hug. He could see, Kai’s eyes were still scared but he was happy that Kai was trying so hard to get over from his fear and he’s doing it himself, without his help. “I’m so proud of you, baby.” Sehun kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, even though there’s barely any gap left.

***

Few days passed, after the phone call and they almost fell back in the way they were. Almost.... Sehun could feel Kai was still scared, even though he was trying his best to not to worry Sehun. Sehun, himself was scared as well but Kai was not buying any of his words. Instead he urged him to study harder. Both were trying to make each other  
happy but no one is ready to let go the other's fear. Neither Sehun wanted Kai to be   
sad nor Kai wanted Sehun to neglect his dreams again. So, Sehun did his best to comfort Kai, by giving him tons of kisses and spending a little more time with him, even though it caused him to study late at night. He couldn’t even stop attending classes because Kai would never let him. Kai understood Sehun’s dilemma also and tried to relax him. He encouraged him a lot too. It’s not getting that much effect but he’s happy that Sehun’s not at least giving up this time. They knew it’s gonna be hard but they’re ready to be each other’s back bone this time.

One day, when they’re having dinner Kai received a message from her. His breathing became uneven which Sehun noticed immediately and rushed to him.

“What happened, baby?” Sehun asked, clasping their hands tightly and making soothing circles on the other's hands by his thumbs. Kai showed him his phone, indicating about her message.

“Oh… don’t worry. She’s not here and she couldn’t do anything to you. Look in my eyes. You are my brave boy, right?? Look at me, sweetie and try to breath. Don’t think about her or anything. Just concentrate on me. Think about me baby. Shh…” Kai nodded and tried to do like Sehun had said. His breathing slowly turned back to normal in few minutes and he got a bone crushing hug From Sehun. 

“I’m proud of you, baby. You’re really really strong and marrying you is the best thing happened to me.” Sehun said kissing his temple. While comforting Kai, he didn’t notice that he received a message as well.

“Do you want to read the message, baby? You don’t need to if you don’t want to.”

“No, Sehun. I… I want to read it…. Myself.” Sehun could see how Kai’s hands shivered and his eyes watered. It’s clearly visible that Kai was scared. Still, he wanted to read her message, more importantly himself made Sehun proud which Kai could see in his eyes. He also was proud of himself for doing this. He also wanted to prove himself and Sehun that he could face every stone life’s throwing at him.

'Baby boy. I'm sure you've not forgotten me from the way you cut my call. For a moment, I was so angry but remembering your reaction, I felt calm. I still have that effect on you, pretty boy. What do you think by the way, that the Sehun kid is gonna   
accept you? He's quite protective I can say. But let me ask you.. Does he know about you? Let me answer it as well. No, right? He's gonna leave you as soon as he comes to know about you. And guess what will happen then... Of course, you'll have to come here, to me. That day will come soon, baby boy and don't worry.. Mommy is waiting for you, my pretty little baby.'

Sehun was furious when Kai finished reading.“That disgusting lady. How dare she….   
I’m gonna kill her with my bare hands.” Sehun screamed and was about to go when Kai held his hand.

“No, Sehun. Stay… I know... I know you’re angry but... But I don’t think it’ll be end up in a good way.  
And... And dad isn’t gonna... gonna believe you either. Remember last time… She’s... She's so smart. Sehun and... You... you’ll end up hurting yourself. She’s just... trying... trying to threaten me, so that I’d... go to... to... to her and she’d do whatever she wants to with me. But she... She doesn’t know that... that you... You know. So, let her be. Plus, I’m sure she... She won’t do... do anything to dad. Now when I... I think about... about it, she’s just threatening me because she.. she wanted me and if... If she kills dad, she won't... won’t get...get anything. She’s just... Just trying to get into me by.. by using you. Don’t do something...something rash, Hu... Hunnie. Please.” Sehun took few deep breaths to calm himself before hugging Kai. 

"Shh, baby. You shouldn't talk that much when you're so anxious. Just tell me a simple no from the next time and I'll stop. " Kai was shivering from head to toe. Still he managed to tell Sehun what’s right at the said moment made Kai’s place higher in his heart. 

He saw his phone’s notification light was blinking and found a message from her. 'Why would she message me?’he thought to himself but checked it.

'Oh Sehun!! You don't know your husband's dirty little secret. He's not as pure as you think of him.' Sehun’s hand made a fist automatically. Kai took the phone, in his trembling hands, to see the message.

“That bitch. If you’ve not stopped me Kai, I….”

“No Sehun... Please... can... can you imagine it, if... if you... you... you create any scene... Scene there, which I’m... I'm sure isn’t gonna end up well, she’ll be.. be alerted that you... you know ab... about m.. me. It’ll not... not gonna be... be go... good   
f.. for both of us. I.. I already l.. l.. lost enough. I... I don’t wa... want to lo.. loose you either.” Kai embraced Sehun tightly and cried. Sehun felt guilt for his actions. Even though it's him who asked Kai to talk less when he's anxious, still because of him Kai had to speak so much. Not knowing what to do, he held Kai and tried to soothe him. At the end of the eventful night, they found each other in their warm embrace which made them lull into a beautiful dreamland.

***

They kept on receiving messages from her and Sehun was beyond furious. He didn’t want to deal with the sick lady because like Kai had said, it’d not end up in a good way. But he didn’t want to sit like nothing was happening and they’re having a peaceful life. He could see Kai breaking and trying to be normal. He could hear Kai’s small sobs sometimes which he’s trying hard to hide from Sehun. Whenever he went to confront it to him, he would say that he wanted to do it himself. He only needed Sehun to hold his hands during the time. Kai was doing a great job to calm Sehun down also. Sehun swore, if it’s not him, then he surely could have done any blunder by now.  
He had no idea how Kai's holding both of them up when he's struggling so much.  
Before he's proud of Kai but now he's proud of himself because he'd married to such a gem. 

Sehun’s kisses were like a fresh intake of oxygen, so full of life, which helped him to deal with the demon of his life. He accepted he’s still scared but he’s managing it pretty well and he’s proud of himself. He’s happy that Sehun finally came back to the position he deserved in his college and his teachers were proud of him too. He had seen Sehun’s efforts and his struggles. Kai knew studying while you’re having a mental breakdown is so difficult. Still, Sehun achieved what was his and Kai was proud of him. He felt himself lucky to have him as his husband. 

One day, Kai’s phone rang while Sehun was snuggling to him, because he’s missing him and his smell. Sehun did that often and Kai understood that it’s Sehun’s way to tell him that he didn’t want to study and wanted Kai to baby him a little. Kai received the call seeing it his doctor.

"Hello, Kai. How are you doing?"

“I’m fine Mr. Song. How are you?”

"I'm fine Kiddo. How's your health these days? How's your husband? He's so scared when you're unconscious. He's such a good kid, kiddo."

“He is…” Kai smiled, looking at Sehun while running his fingers in his raven locks. Sehun loved it when Kai played with his hair. Sehun smiled looking back at him.

"I'm sure you're smiling there." Kai blushed at the statement. "But that's not the reason I called you today. It's about your dad."

“Dad??” Sehun immediately rose up and held Kai’s hand tightly. He planted feather like kisses there to calm him even though Kai hadn’t panicked. Kai gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Yes. He came to the hospital few days ago with that lady. I didn't know what happened to him. So, I went to check his reports. He's given the false reports. She threatened the doctor to. I managed to get the original one though and...."

“And?”

"There is poison in his blood. That's not much harmful but could paralyze him forever if he had it more in his body." Sehun took the phone from Kai when he realized Kai froze, hand gripping Kai's tightly. 

“Hello doctor, Sehun here. Can you please give us the reports?”

"Hello Sehun. Sure, I will. And... Please take care of him. He's like my own son and seeing him suffering is hurting me a lot."

“I’ll… I promise.” Sehun said looking at Kai. He, after cutting the call, took Kai’s face in his hands and softly whispered,“Hey…” And that was enough for Kai to break. He cried hugging Sehun tightly. Sehun didn’t try to stop him from crying because he knew Kai had to let it out or it’d destroy him. “Why can’t she let us live happily? What I did with her that she’s doing so much with me? We can’t even tell dad. Even if we did, he’s not going to believe us. Why life had to be so difficult? Why Sehun… Why?" He cried hard against Sehun’s chest. 

***

Sehun was so tired because of all the things happening in his life. He’s sure diseases were crossing the limit and he had to take some medicine to finish them from the root. 

He had a plan too but he needed Kai there. Even though he knew Kai was better, stll he didn’t know if Kai could take such a big step and meet her. 

“What are you thinking, Hunnie?” Sehun stared at him and said, “I’ve a plan to take her down.”

“Ohh…” They remained silent for god knows how long before Kai spoke, “What’s it?”

“You don’t need to do anything if you don’t feel like doing it.”

“Sehun… please, tell me.”

“I… Kai, you have to go in front of her.” Kai froze visibly before relaxing or trying to be relaxed.

“And…”

“I’ll add a voice recorder there in your shirt. But you’ve to make her confess everything. Then we can use it against her. And… you’ve to do it alone.”When Kai didn’t say anything, he continued, “I’m sorry. I want to be there as well but I’ve few important exams for the following weeks. And I don’t want to suspect her anything either.”

After the longest and the most uncomfortable silence, Sehun had ever faced, he heard Kai whispering a small hmm. It’s so small that Sehun almost missed it.

“Are… Are you sure? Like I said, you don’t need to do it if you don’t want to or you’re uncomfortable...”

“No… no Sehun. I… I want to. I know, she’s my fear but… I have to face her no matter how much I’m scared. I can’t always hide because of her. She can’t decide my life and she has no right to spoil it. I want to end it from the beginning even if it will take my everything to face her.” Even if it'll make me to be used by her once again, for the last time. He thought to himself. “I also don’t want to be a burden in your life.” Kai said looking down.

“What are you saying, baby? You’ve never been a burden and you will never be. I’ve told you thousand times and I’ll tell you till my last breath that marrying you is the best thing happened in my life. You’re my strength, Kai. I’m proud of you, baby. Don’t think something unnecessary.” Sehun kneed and kissed the back of Kai’s hands, holding it tightly.“Can you see the rings in our fingers? They not only tie us together but also our destinies and what’s your is mine as well. Same goes for your problems. So, promise me you’ll never think like that. And will always remember that I Love You, forever.”

Sehun said looking deep in Kai’s eyes as if he’s communicating with his soul and he felt it working when he saw a small smile blossomed on Kai’s face which was followed by a Love You too.

***

“Are you sure, baby? We can always stop it if you don’t want it.”Sehun said, cupping Kai’s face and kissing his forehead. “I want to do it, Sehun.”

“Ok… but call me immediately if something happens. I don’t trust her.” Sehun adjusted the voice recorder in Kai’s shirt, putting it in a way that identifying it would be difficult.

After their planning, Kai had called her to meet him to the abandoned house near his place because he had thought if something happened, he could come to there place sooner. Truly he was so scared and he had no idea how to talk with her or what to say that she’d accept her ill deeds. But he’s ready to do it when he had both Sehun and his dad, who’re precious to him, to lose. 

“Baby, hold the ring if you feel scared or feel like she’s overpowering you. It’ll always remind you that I’m always near you and with you.” Kai hummed, nuzzling his face more into Sehun’s chest, seeking his warmth while Sehun had his hands wrapped around him tightly.

“I love you, Hunnie.”

“Love you too, baby.”

***

Kai was getting restless as the time of her coming was getting near. He neither had Sehun beside him nor he’s at his home where he could smell Sehun everywhere to calm his nerves. He still could back out. All he needed to do was to call Sehun. But he   
wanted to do it, he had to do it. He couldn’t hide from her always. He just couldn’t accept the idea of her controlling his life. Kai could hear the small beeps coming from the voice recorder sometime which increased his heartbeat. Millions of negative thoughts swirled in his mind. He gripped the ring tightly and remembered Sehun’s words to calm his nerves. He heard the car door closing and found her in front of him in a blink of eyes. “Wow Wow, baby boy… You’re looking prettier than ever. I must say, that kid is really taking good care of you.” She said trying to touch Kai in the process.

“Don’t touch me.” Kai, instead of taking a step back, swat her hand away. Grip still tight on the ring. “Ahh… you became feistier. You know, the game will be fun. I’d love to break you again badly that you'll even fear to dream to free.” She took a step forward but Kai didn’t budge showing her that he’s not scared of her. It’s taking his everything to do so and all he wanted to do was running away. But he knew that it’s a now or never situation. He couldn’t just give up on it now, when he had come this far. 

“Why are you doing this? I left everything. Even my dad hates me because of you but trusts you more. You’ll get his money too. Then why… What do you want?”

“Aha... Straight to the point. I like it. Well, everything was going good for few days.   
LYour dad even agreed to give me everything. But I missed you, baby boy. He is, after all, an old man and he can’t satisfy all my needs. Only you know how wild my needs are. Also, I missed your touch. I can say that kid can’t give you everything like I do.”

“I... I never touched you. It was you. And don’t bring Sehun into it, you evil witch.” Kai was breathless, he could feel his head spinning. He was feeling nauseous. His whole body was shaking. It took a lot of courage of his to call her that. He could see the fury in her eyes and before he knew it she’s near him, pulling his hair strongly which made his scream with agony.

“Witch huh. Well that’s what I am and I’ll be. You were never in my list. I knew your dad was so rich and when I found he’s searching for someone who could be your mother, I played my card. I thought with time that old man would give me his money but that stupid fellow signed it all in your name…”

I'm always with you, Kai. 

“You’re not even that interesting back then. But as you grew older, you turned out to be fine man. I did all of that to take you to my bed which worked. You were all mine…” 

You're so brave, Kai.

“But one day, your dad let you marry to that Sehun kid when I was out. Then, at your place, everything was going good. But that kid had to ruin everything...”

I'm proud of you, Kai. 

“I thought your dad is going to give me his wealth, which happened. But guess what he did… it’ll only be mine if he gets paralyzed or some of his organs somehow stop working. If he dies the it’ll be given to the orphanage. So, I gave him poison. Trust me,   
I’ve never had given it before, until now. And thought, why not get you back from that Sehun kid…” 

I love you, Kai. You're the best thing happened to me.

“Aaaaand do you think you can expose me by the damn voice recorder, pretty boy?”She took the recorder from Kai’s pocket and stumped over it after slapping Kai hard. 

Kai’s eyes widened and tears threatened to fall from his eyes. It’s a huge step for him to confront her and listen her saying what she did to him. It’s like witnessing the same situation again which went into vein. He fell on his knees, looking at the broken recorder and his broken hopes to free himself from her forever.  
She also kneeled down and yanked Kai by his hair, "Aww.. Little baby is crying!! Now now... let me see what are you going to do with that broken recorder, baby boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Communication is the key ❤❤
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. Please do comment and give kudos ❤❤
> 
> Have a nice day/ night


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter. Enjoy ❤

"And do you think you can expose me by the damn voice recorder?" She took the recorder from Kai's pocket and stumped over it after slapping Kai hard. Kai's eyes widened and he almost cried. It's a huge step for him to confront her and listen her saying what she did to him. It's like witnessing the same situation again which went into vein. He fell on his knees, looking at the broken recorder and his broken hopes to free himself from her forever.

"Now the recorder is broken, baby boy. Which instrument you're gonna use next time?”

“Or I’m afraid there won’t be any next time." She started laughing like some maniac. Kai was still looking down, tears flowing like flood from his eyes. At the said time, hearing her laughing, Kai felt like someone was stabbing him with knives. While shaking furiously, he tried to touch the instrument, wishing it to be a horrible dream of his, and he’d wake up in Sehun’s comfortable and safe arms. But, unfortunately, his step mom saw this and pulled his hair roughly, forcing him to look at her. “This… this expression is something I wanted to see in your face ever since I saw you here. The look of confident, bravery doesn’t match your adorable face. You look so good under me… broken, helpless… like this.” 

Kai’s lips trembled as if he was trying to say something. Slowly, very slowly he whispered a soft ‘Sehun.’ For someone else it’d appear that Kai was depending on Sehun so much but only Kai knew how much effect the said name had on him. Sehun was the only person who believed him, trusted him, loved him despite of knowing how broken he was, made him love himself, his imperfections, welcomed his fears, nightmares with open arms and with a loving smile, and Kai highly believed that as long as Sehun was with him he’d went through every hardship.

Kai stared at her with his tearstained eyes and said, “I’m not scared of you.” His voice was barely above a whisper but his eyes held such confident that even his step mother’s eyes widened for a brief second. She never expected him to talk back at her after everything happened. She couldn’t hold back the rage in her anymore and gave Kai few hard blows. Holding his hair tightly she spoke, “I’ll make sure to break every part of you thoroughly, you little freak. This little confidence, you’ve right now, I’ll kill them in you and let you feel the pain so that you’did never ever dare to do this in front of me or anyone, next time.” 

"There is no next time, you witch. Because you're done already." She turned to find Sehun with Mr Kim and few police officers.

"You're now exposed Mrs Kim and what you've said is recorded here. Now there's no way to escape." One of the police officers said taking another recorder from somewhere behind. Sehun had it planned already. He was having bad feelings for few days and he decided not to take any risk.

“You didn’t think Kai is the only one with recorder, did you?”Her eyes widened in realization and she tried to fake some tears saying all of those were lies to make herself free. But nobody believed a single thing. Kai's state was the biggest proof of her lies. The police took her with them.

Sehun ran to Kai as soon as the police took her and took his face in his palms. It's sure that Kai was in shock. When he saw Sehun he could do nothing instead of batting his eyelashes. Sehun had to call him few times for him to process everything. 

"Se… Se… Sehun…" He spoke with great difficulty.

"Yes baby. It's me… I'm here."

"Sehun…" Kai said again, as if he couldn’t believe Sehun was there. He slowly raised his trembling hand to touch Sehun and looking back at the broken recorder. "The… the recorder…She… I… I couldn't… free…" Sehun's heart was aching painfully seeing Kai like that. He knew how difficult it was for Kai and partially he felt himself responsible for Kai's state. He could have told him his entire plan before.

"It's fine, baby. Everything is fine. The police took her. Now you're free. Your dad is safe too. She's exposed… everything is fine, baby." Sehun took Kai's stiff body in his arms and felt Kai shaking a little.

"Shh, my angel. Everything is fine. I'm proud of you." He held Kai close to him until he felt him relaxing.

"Now, let's go home. Shall we?" He felt Kai nodding. Sehun gently pulled Kai with him and took him to his car.

Mr. Kim had no idea what to do. He couldn't believe his son was suffering this much. All the while he blamed Kai while he's the victim. He took everything upon himself for him and he didn't even believe him for once.  
When he saw Sehun coming towards the exit, holding Kai in a strong embrace, he slowly said, "Sehun…"

"Not now, Mr Kim. And can you please help us to go home? I can't afford leaving him on his own." He slowly hummed and went to the car with Sehun and Kai.

They drove in absolute silence. Mr. Kim saw Kai was sitting on Sehun's lap, face buried in his neck. Sehun was gently patting him, caressing him while planting kisses here and there occasionally, on the rear mirror. He was feeling guilty. He wanted to approach Kai but he had no idea what to talk too. So, he let Kai relax for now. Also, he knew Sehun would never hesitate to punch him if he tried to hurt Kai or let him do something against his will.

***

Upon reaching the apartment, Sehun took Kai into their room while asking Mr. Kim to park the car. In the room, Sehun tried to make himself free from Kai, so that Kai could to take some rest but Kai didn't budge. Instead his grip tightened on him. Further, Sehun did nothing until Kai freed him himself. "My strong angel." Sehun said, removing Kai's hair from his face to see his angel. He cupped his face and smiled at him. Kai gave a weak smile in return.

"I'm so proud of you, my angel. You did a great job there. If it's not you then we could have never make her admit her ill work. You're so brave, baby, the best thing happened to me." All the time, Sehun had a proud smile on his face which made Kai smile.

"You know… you're my wounded warrior. Even though you're scared, hurt, you still didn't falter in front of her. I know how difficult it was for you, seeing her in front of you and you could have backed out any moment but you stayed there, till the end. You're the bravest person I've ever seen, angel and I feel myself the luckiest because I've you, my brave warrior, all mine, only mine." "I love you, Sehun." Kai said in a small voice.

"I love you too, my warrior. Now sleep." Kai nodded and lied on the bed. Sehun lied down beside him and softly caressed his hair which lulled Kai into dreamland. After applying some medication in his swollen cheeks and placing a small kiss in his forehead, Sehun covered Kai in blanket and came out.

***

It's not like it's easy for Sehun to convince Kai's dad. He was such a stubborn and ignorant person. After Kai left, Sehun went to his place. When she's gone, he went to talk with Mr. Kim and told him everything but he didn't believe him. Instead he said Sehun's lying because Kai wanted to come back here. Even when Sehun showed him the original reports, he said it's fake.Sehun reached his limits at that and yelled, "Why the hell I'm even here, trying to make you believe my words, when you didn't even believe your own son? I should have been with my Kai there, where he needs me the most. But I come here. God knows what nonsense I was thinking. You know what, just go and die but keep your damn wife away from My Husband or I'll not be responsible for the consequences." That's when he agreed to come with him and saw her reality.  
Sehun found Mr. Kim standing outside, observing their interaction. He went near him and stood beside him silently.

"Sehun, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to me, why did I believe her instead of my own son. Can you… can you please forgive me?" Mr. Kim said, looking down. “I know you don’t even want to see my face. Nor saying sorry is enough for the blunder I did… but can you… please?”Sehun looked at him for a second before returning back to look at Kai, "I don't think you should ask for my forgiveness. What you did was with Kai and it'd be best if you talk to him. Then it's entirely his decision. If it was me I could never even have looked at your face but knowing him I can say he'll forgive you. But not now. May be tomorrow or the day after but not now. He's still fragile and if you hurt him, I don't care it’s consciously or unconsciously, I won't hesitate to break your bones."

***

When Sehun woke up next morning, Kai was still asleep besidehim soundlessly. He didn't have that troubled expression on his face which assured Sehun. He slowly leaned towards him and removed the hair covering his forehead. "My strong angel."   
He said and kissed his forehead. That action made Kai wake up. He groaned before opening his eyes. 

"Good morning, angel." Sehun whispered.

"Umm… good morning." Kai yawned and smiled a little at him before events of previous day rushed into his mind. His eyes widened and he panicked. Sehun understood immediately what's happening to him. He cradled Kai's face and said, "Breath baby, breath. I'm here. Calm down, breath, breath."

"Sehun… she…"

"Don't worry about her, baby. The police had taken care of everything." Sehun assured him.

"How? She… she broke the…"

"Shh… calm down and breath first. I'm here. I went there with police and your dad. They heard everything and there too was another recorder that recorded it as well. Don't worry, baby. Now, nobody can hurt you." Sehun traced his cheekbones with his thumbs, wiping his tears. Kai opened his mouth to ask something else but Sehun beat him on it. "Before you ask me about my class… umm… I… lied about it." Kai froze. "No no… it's the only thing I've ever lied to you. Trust me. She's very sharp and I didn't want her to suspect anything. And I'm sorry. I should have told you beforehand." He felt Kai relaxing before Kai held his hands on his cheeks.

"It's… it's fine. I'm… I'm happy… that… that she can't… ruin our lives." Kai smiled tenderly and it took Sehun's everything not to kiss him till he's breathless.

"Go and freshen up. I'll make breakfast for you." Sehun kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

***

Kai came down after few minutes and sat the nearby chair.

“Good morning.” He said.

“Good morning, love.” Sehun took a notice of Kai’s clothing. He wore Sehun’s clothes which were quite big for him. he stopped cooking and turned around.

“And why did you decide suddenly to wear my clothes?” He asked rising an eyebrow.

“Comfy…” Kai giggled adorably not noticing Sehun moving closer to him. He made Kai stand and sneaked his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Se… Sehun, what are you mmmmm” before Kai could finish he felt something soft pressing against his lips, kissing him eagerly. Sehun felt Kai smiling before he kissed him back. They shared a tender, passionate kiss and broke it when they were out of breath. 

“I love you, angel.” Sehun said, kissing Kai’s palm before putting it in his cheek. He nuzzled his face softly which made Kai giggle.  
Before Kai could take his hands back the couple heard someone clearing his throat and turned to see  
Mr. Kim standing there awkwardly. If they’re in good condition Kai would have flustered to death but Sehun felt Kai stiffening. He tightened his grip on Kai which wasn’t unnoticed by Mr. Kim.

“Kai…” Kai started shivering. After all these days, he finally put her in jail and if his father was here to ask him to free her…. Kai was scared, anxious. He had no idea what to do or how to behave. Mr. Kim could feel Sehun’s penetrating gaze on him but he decided to ignore that. He again called Kai, voice softer than before. “Kai, can I talk with you? please?” when he saw Kai was still not speaking anything, neither he’s moving his limbs he continued looking down, “I’m so sorry Kai… I’m really sorry. I… don’t know what to say so that you’ll forgive me. But… please, just listen to me… once, please. Marrying her was supposed to be for you, your happiness, your safety. But when it turned against you, I had no idea. I was supposed to be with you as your father but I went with her. Why I don’t know. The last thing your mom asked me to do was taking care of you but I failed. I… can you please give me another chance? Can we start again? I know I’m not in a state to ask for your forgiveness neither I deserve it… still can you… please?” Tear drops were falling from his eyes uncontrollably. It took everything from Kai to see his dad crying. He knew his dad loved him so much.Sehun was also feeling sorry for him. Kai freed himself from Sehun’s hold before taking his dad’s face in his hands. He gently wiped his tears and gave him a soft smile.

“Dad….” Kai spoke slowly. The single word that held so much emotions, pain, struggles and Mr Kim pulled Kai in a bone crushing hug. Kai too, slowly returned it back and felt the comfort, the warmness, the love he wanted to feel ever since his mom died. He saw that warmness in his dad’s eyes again. They both cried in each others arms. Sehun had a soft smile on his face unconsciously even though he was careful around them.

“My boy… my strong, brave boy.” Mr Kim wiped Kai’s tears. Kai moved his head continuously before hugging him another time.

“I’m sorry, Kai. I’m so so sorry. Please, please forgive me.” Kai pulled out of the hug and shook his head.

“I can’t dad… not now at least. I love you, dad, a lot. But it’s not easy for me to forget everything in a second. I don’t care it happened unconsciously but you… you didn’t believe me. Once… at least once if you’d have agreed with me then nothing would have happened. Call me selfish, heartless I don’t care but I can’t forgive you. May be in near or far future, but not now.”

“It’s fine, Kai. I expected so. But… can we start again? You and me? For all these years I’ve missed? For all those second I didn’t care to see my son growing up?” Mr Kim stared at Kai expectantly. Kai nodded as yes.

Mr Kim went to Sehun and held his hands before saying, “Thank you, Sehun for taking care of my son, for loving him… For everything."

Sehun shook his head and said, “Thank you, Mr. Kim, for giving me a chance to know an angel who made my life beautiful. Kai never agrees with me but I honestly feel myself blessed to have him. I was a bookworm before and did not know about the beauty of life. Ever since he came to my life, he made it beautiful. Of course, there was ups and downs and there will be more but with him every second is tolerable. He made me understand what is life and I want to understand life more with him. Thank you for allowing me to marry my angel, Mr. Kim.”

“Hunnie… call him dad too.” Kai pouted. Sehun laughed and called him dad. Mr Kim hugged both Sehun and Kai, promising them to be a better person.

May be, it was too soon for him to ask Sehun to call him dad but he had to start from somewhere. He knew it won’t be easy for him to accept his dad fully or he’d be fully comfortable around him ever again. Still, he was willing to take steps and he considered it as his first step.

***

Sehun again got invested in studying because his exam was nearby. He’d almost study all the time except eating and sleeping. Sometimes he didn't even go to sleep and Kai had to pull him from his table to sleep. 

Kai really admired the way Sehun loved his studying and was passionate but studying all the time also wasn’t good. So, he’d push Sehun sometimes to spend time with him. Sehun’s favourite thing, when they spend time, was sleeping on Kai’s lap and listening stories. He behaved like a kid around Kai and sulked whenever Kai didn’t do something he had asked. He loved it when Kai played with his hair while giving him assuring kisses. He loved it when Kai made coffees for him, fed him and encourage him whenever he felt down. With Kai, he felt complete. Sehun felt that he might give up on himself one daybut Kai would never and he’d be the one who’d encourage Sehun again to stand up.

One day, Sehun was watching outside through the window when he saw the snow was starting to fall.  
He squealed like a child and called Kai.

“What happened, Hunnie?” 

“Come here.” Sehun said and pulled Kai in front of him, locking him in his arms. Kai’s eyes twinkled when he saw the snow falling, first snow fall of the year, making the night sky look ethereal. Sehun put his chin in Kai’s shoulder blade and they both captured the beautiful moment in their memories. Suddenly, Sehun’s eyes fall on their reflection, more like on Kai’s. He felt like his eyes were playing some trick on him. He blinked few times to confirm but got the same image of Kai, looking gorgeous in his oversized sweater, flushed cheeks, big, innocent round eyes and pouty red lips. An image of Kai’s flustered state under him flashed in front of his eyes and he felt his pants tightening. Sehun buried his face into Kai’s back not wanting to be noticed by Kai and started to kiss his neck. Kai shivered at the sudden touch as his grip on Sehun’s hand tightened.

“Sehun...” Kai moaned when Sehun bit his pulse point gently.

“Yes, baby.” He whispered while nibbling his earlobe. Kai felt shivers running down in his spine before he turned abruptly and kissed Sehun as if his life depended on it. 

They kissed slowly, gently at first, as if they had forever. Kai pushed himself closer, burying his hands into Sehun’s hair. He made a small noise when he felt sehun’s tongue entering into his mouth. 

Kissing Sehun always felt nice, very nice. He always felt overwhelmed whenever he kissed him and wished it to continue forever. So, when they went out of breath, he broke the kiss reluctantly. Kai looked up to see Sehun looking at him, soft brown eyes were full of adoration and love. Kai couldn’t move back his eyes from there, no matter how much he had tried, or honestly, he never did. On Sehun’s eyes he could see himself, smiling happily. By looking into his eyes, he could see his whole world, his life, his love. Sehun’s eyes were so warm, so gentle that spoke the unspoken words. 

Everything about Sehun was gentle and hopefully, hopefully Sehun could also see what he meant for Kai. He knew it…. He knew it clearly that the future is still uncertain. He yet had to go to the court and make sure that evil lady would stay in the prison forever, yet had to fight his demons, yet had to accept himself fully, yet had to let himself allow to be happy fully but he knew Sehun was by his side, Sehun will be by his side. And he promised himself to be with Sehun forever, no matter on what cost, he promised himself to be a better person for his love, promised to be….

“What are you thinking, angel?” Kai looked back into Sehun’s eyes and he couldn't let his eyes move away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the last chapter is satisfactory!! Share me your response. I'm eagerly waiting :)
> 
> Bye bye.. Till the next one ❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Why did Kai slap Sehun???
> 
> Please, share your thoughts with me regarding this chapter ♥️


End file.
